Ride A Cowboy
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Alice is engaged to Eric. Her best friend takes her to a ranch for a weekend. There, she meets the ranch hand Jasper...and her life changes. We've got: ranch hands beating up white boys, lemons, language, and oh yeah-horse poop. AH.AlicexJasper. One shot.


**A/N: So, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a few months now. So…yeah. It's definitely a one-shot…so yeah. Have fun reading, and thanks for checking it out!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them completely. Credit her.**

***()()***

Alice was panicking. She could hear the phone ringing. But she couldn't find the damn thing! "Oh. Dammit!" she flopped on the couch when it finally went to voicemail. She looked to her left at the box sitting on her cluttered table.

"Hey Alice, its Bella…" the girl on the line paused to see if Alice would pick up. Alice got back up and began searching through the cushions to find the phone while Bella continued. "Anyway…Edward and I are going to that ranch on Friday…we thought you'd like to come. You know, get away from the wedding plans for a while? If you don't, that's no problem, I'll just invite the ticket to Charlie instead…I'm sure he'd like to get away. Alright, love ya Ally. I'll talk to you later, call me-bye." Alice paused and listened to the offer.

It didn't sound all that bad…a weekend on a ranch. Bella had been planning it for a while-since before her and Edward got married, even. Alice thought of the pros…she could get some fresh air, and get away from the cloudy city of Seattle. The ranch was in Texas, and she could definitely work on her tan so she wouldn't be so pale when she got married.

Alice searched through the cushions some more and finally found the phone under her green blanket. She dialed Bella's number and sat on her coffee table.

"Hello?" answered Bella; she sounded just the bit distracted.

"Hey Bell. It's Al." she said conversationally. She flicked a piece of black hair of her forehead.

"Oh-what's up? Did you get my message? We'd really like you to go…"

"Bella, I think going to the ranch this weekend would be just lovely."

***()()***

"You're leaving?" Eric Yorkie said incredulously. Alice began packing her hair and make-up products, nodding slowly to her fiancé.

They met only 6 months ago, and they had hit it off greatly. 2 months ago, he had proposed, and now, Alice had to rush everything just so she could get married. You see, his grandfather wasn't doing too well, and he had seen all of Eric's older siblings weddings, and he wasn't about to let the last one slip away.

"Eric…I have to get away! From my job, my family…" she stood up and began putting her slew of suitcases next to the door, "_From you…your family…_" she muttered under her breath.

Eric flopped into her couch and pouted. "But Alice," he whined, "I don't want you to go, dawg." Eric was an extremely white boy with bad acne who grew up in the suburbs, but he thought he was a gangster. Alice wondered why she was marrying him in the first place…

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?" she kissed his forehead and let Edward help her to the car, her bags and Eric, moping, behind them.

***()()***

"Alice, you won't need that much stuff," Bella pointed out to her always fashionable friend. Alice's bags took up most of the trunk of the rental car, and some of the back seat, where she sat.

"Bella…you never know when you'll need an outfit." Alice insisted for the millionth time since they left for the airport.

About a mile from the actual ranch, there was a booth which told you to leave your car there. "Hey there folks, how are ya?" an older gentleman with a long white beard asked them in a strong southern accent.

"Fine, thank you." Bella said politely. The man helped unload their things and marveled at all the suitcases Alice had. She pulled her sunglasses farther down her nose and raised her eyebrow.

"That sure is a lot of stuff there, missy." He commented.

"Well…you never know when you'll need an outfit." Bella quoted her friend, smiling. Alice bowed at her waist, hands palm to palm in front of her chest.

"I have taught you well, grasshopper, now take the pebble out of my hand…" they joked. Edward chuckled and paid the man, who had brought them a pushcart for their stuff. All 4 of them walked to the real entrance. The place was pretty much dead. Only a few cars were in the small parking lot.

"Yeah…business been pretty tough, lately." Said the old man, "It's been real hard on the boss, though. What, with all the employees. But not me, I volunteer…wife makes the living, yes she does. She's a school teacher…" Alice blocked him from her mind and began checking her cell phone. She tried to send a text, with no prevail. The babbling old fellow noticed her frustration and spoke up, "There ain't no electronics out here, sweetie. Boss didn't want no service for the teenagers when they go on trips with their parents- wanted to spend some quality time with 'em…yep-he picked the most remote place he could find."

Alice's jaw dropped. "No…service?" she growled.

"What, you need to be updated with all the latest fashions?" another southern twang said in front of them. The voice was coarse, and had a sarcastic tone when it spoke. Alice looked over at him.

And nearly melted in her purple cowboy boots. He was tall, like really tall. Over six feet, definitely. He had on cowboy boots, and the typical cowboy outfit. His hat was brown, and blocked his eyes. But his nose was shaped well, and his lips looked like they were made to be kissed-and only by Alice. The man was leaning on the posts and took a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it up and sniffed before he took a long drag.

Alice was so entranced; she dropped her precious cell phone into the dirt. Bella smiled, seeing her reaction was so hilarious.

"Jasper…you done for the day already?" the old man said gruffly, and kind of confused.

"Didn't have any work to do today…the place is dead Jon." Finally, he looked up, and Alice could see his eyes. They were large, and he glanced at her. She saw they were light blue.

They bore into her own, dark eyes.

Then, without explanation, or any good-bye, he threw the cigarette into the ground, smashed it with his foot, and then walked away.

***()()***

"Ugh! Are you kidding me Bella?" Alice said angrily, stomping her foot on the wood floor of her cabin.

"No. I'm pretty serious, Al. Don't you like it? It's kind of like we're living in the pioneer days. I think it's neat." Bella smiled widely.

"Too bad it's 2010!" Alice stomped her foot again, and collapsed onto her bed face first. Bella laughed.

"Well…you agreed to come along this weekend."

"You coming love?" Edward came out of nowhere, and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. She put her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah. Well…see you later Alice." She waved good-bye, and turned away.

Alice sat up, and thrashed around, screaming. Once she had calmed down, she got up and opened the door for the bathroom. "What…the…fuck?" she growled slowly, closing the door that turned out to be the closet. "Shower…where the hell is the shower?" she ran out the only other door in the cabin-the front door-and walked into Bella and Edward's cabin. She opened the only door in there. "Closet?" she hissed.

Alice walked out of their cabin, and slammed the door shut. She got her hat off of her bed, and began marching around the empty ranch. "This place is a fucking ghost town." She said. Suddenly, she crashed head-first into a wall. She sat on the ground, holding her head, and crying. "I hate it here!" she whined, and stomped her feet on the ground.

"You alright little lady?" a southern accent asked above her. She looked up, and saw the cowboy from earlier. Alice racked her brain trying to remember what his name was. "I said are ya alright miss?" he asked, more politely this time.

"No. I am not alright, if you must know! I cannot find a fucking shower _anywhere_!" Alice complained, struggling to her feet.

"Well…did ya try lookin' in your cabin?"

"What do you think I'm an idiot?" she growled, narrowing her eyes at the tall, blonde haired man.

"Well…my mama always told me if I didn't have nothing nice to say, then don't say nothing at all." The cowboy said, smirking. Alice's jaw dropped.

"You…fucking jerk!" she screamed through her teeth. Her hand came back, and struck his face, an echo sounding throughout the whole ranch. "Good-bye." She said, walking back to her cabin with her hand on her hip.

The cowboy picked up her purple cowboy hat which had fallen off her head, and lifted it up. When he heard the slam of a door in the distance, he shrugged, and took the hat back to his cabin.

***()()***

The next morning, Alice woke up at the crack of dawn, unable to sleep any longer. She sat up, and put her arms around her knees. "Might as well." She muttered, and stood up. Alice slid into her flip flops, and silently opened the cabin door.

Slowly, and quietly, she walked around the ranch peacefully. She came to a fence, and sat on the top. She watched the sun steadily come up.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" a southern twang said next to her. She screamed at the new voice, and fell off the fence. "Fuck! Sorry 'bout that miss." The blonde cowboy jumped over, and helped Alice up.

"Thank you." She said, dusting off her butt. "Hey…you're the fucking jerk." She smiled, pointing at his chest.

"I suppose. But most folks call me Jasper." He smirked, and sat back on the bench. Alice joined him.

"I am sorry about that. I was…tired, and it was hot, and there was no service. But I'm better now. I'm Alice Brandon." She put her hand out for him to shake.

"Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure." He nodded to her, and shook her hand.

"You really like acting like a cowboy, don't you?"

"I ain't acting. My Pap was a cowboy, and his dad 'fore him, and his dad 'fore that. The Whitlock's been cowboys since…well…forever, I guess." He smiled crookedly at her.

"Interesting." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey…ya wanna go on a trail ride? Just me an' you?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Like…with horses, and stuff?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's the idea, yes." Alice was silent for a minute, thinking of the pros and cons. The pros were that she would be spending the day with a hot cowboy. And yeah, the nature, and fresh air were positive parts too. But the cowboy was the most important. The cons were that she would be losing time to work on the wedding. Plus, she would probably be all sweaty afterwards, and be covered in cuts, and bruises. Knowing Alice's luck in nature.

"Tell you what Whitlock…I'll go with you. _If_ you promise me a shower. I _**know**_ you have a shower somewhere." She stuck her hand out. Jasper grabbed her tiny, smooth hand in his large callused one.

"Ya got yourself a deal, little lady."

***()()***

The trail ride was hell, to say the least.

Alice came back with twigs and pine needles in her hair. A tree branch smacked her in the face, leaving her with a huge red mark on her cheek. Her clothes were soaked from when she leaned in too far when the horses were taking a drink. She had fallen off the horse and landed on various rocks many times. She knew she would be covered with bruises later.

Still, she came back with a huge smile on her face-knowing that she would finally get her shower. Jasper led her to his cabin, and gave her a towel.

"I had…fun today Whitlock." Alice smirked at him before closing the bathroom door. When she turned to the shower, it was like angels were singing. She turned on the hot water, and stepped in. She washed her body with the tiny bottles of body wash she had gotten at the grocery store before they arrived. She saw Jasper's body wash, and took a sniff.

And nearly died. Alice let out an involuntary moan, and bit her lip. "God damn, Whitlock." She whispered, and put the bottle back. She opened his shampoo, and let out another moan. This time, a whimper was attached to the end.

"Alice…ya alright in there?" she heard Jasper ask outside the door.

"Um…ye-yeah." She said weakly. Almost instantly, she put a handful of the shampoo onto her hand, and rubbed it into her hair. After she shaved her under arms and legs, she stepped out of the shower, and dried off. "I'm stealing this." She whispered, taking his shampoo and body wash. She hid it in her dirty shirt, and opened the door.

"Thank you so much Whitlock." She smiled sweetly, and opened the door to go to her cabin. "Nightie night." She said sweetly, before running back.

"That girl is somethin' else." Jasper said, running his hand through his long hair. "And she stole my shower stuff." He chuckled.

***()()***

Alice tossed and turned that night. She finally sat up, realizing her problem. "I have to do it." She muttered, and put on her robe. Alice slipped into her shoes, and silently opened her cabin door. She walked to Whitlock's cabin, where she first tried to just open it. Then she remembered that it was 2:30 in the morning, and people lock their doors at 2:30 in the morning. She knocked, and waited.

Inside, she heard the shuffle of feet against wood, and the locks open. "Jasper Whitlock…reportin' for duty. How may I serve ya today, Captain Marshmallow?" he said sleepily.

"Whitlock. Wake up!" Alice shook his shoulder, and waited while he slowly opened his eyes, and got adjusted.

"What are ya doing at my cabin in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." He said lazily, opening the door wider.

"Thanks." She sat on the edge of his bed, and waited for him. He lay down, and covered himself with the blankets again. "Excuse me. I came here to see you." Jasper's eyes widened at that.

"Pardon, miss? It sounds like ya just said you came here to see _me_." He raised his eyebrow sleepily.

"Yeah. I did." She bit her lip, and crawled up next to him. Jasper was fully awake now, and watching her every move.

Or…he was watching her breasts. Her robe had come open, and he could see right down there. And little Jasper was waking up too.

Alice slowly leaned in to him, and put her hand at the base of his neck. Their lips met slowly. But when they made the connection, and started moving together in sync…fireworks went off in both of their minds and bodies.

The kissing started to get crazy. Jasper pulled Alice's thigh so she was now straddling him. Alice grabbed his hair, and pulled on it. They both moaned, and continued their kisses. Alice began grinding into his hard member, whimpering.

"Alice, Alice… ALICE!" Jasper yelled, pulling away from her mouth-though it drove him crazy to do so. "We shouldn't…aren't ya…I don't think…"

"Jasper. I _want_ this." Alice whispered, stroking his cheek with her tiny thumb.

"But aren't ya gettin' married?" he said, exasperated.

"I am." She said simply. "Oh God…I'm getting married!" she said, suddenly disgusted with herself. She jumped off of his lap, and began pacing. "Just…forget this ever happened!" she waved her hand in annoyance, and walked outside and back to her cabin.

But they both knew…they would _never_ be able to forget about it.

***() Yorkie-Brandon Wedding 2 Months Later ()***

"Daddy…" Alice began.

"Yes Alley-Cat?" her father said sweetly, holding her hand. Alice wanted so badly to tell her dad what had happened with Jasper…well-not specifics of course. But she wanted to tell her dad that she didn't love Eric. That her heart belonged to a cowboy in Texas…with blonde hair, and blue eyes, and the most kissable lips. But she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't tell anybody that. They'd say it was lust, not love. But Alice knew better.

"Nothing Daddy. I'm just really excited to finally get married." She said, smiling sadly.

"Great, Alley-Cat. Ready?" he put his arm out for her.

"Ready." She said weakly, and hooked her arm on her father's.

She knew it was a mistake. She knew it was a mistake 6 months ago when she met him the first time. And she knew it was a mistake 4 months ago when he had proposed, and she accepted. And she knew it was a mistake especially know as she walked down the aisle of the church-her groom to be smiling widely straight up ahead.

Alice smiled fakely throughout her vows, and even threw in a few fake tears when Eric said his vows.

Her tears were real when the priest announced the new Mr. and Mrs. Eric Yorkie.

***()()***

"Alice, I am so sorry that I have to go. And I'm sorry that we never got to go on a honeymoon. But I'll be back in two weeks. So we can go then, okay?" Alice continued staring at her nightstand blankly in bed. Her hair was knotted, and she didn't wear make-up.

Eric, her loving husband, claimed he was going on a business trip to Phoenix for two weeks. Alice knew better. He was cheating on her. With someone who actually gave him sex, and blow-jobs whenever he asked for it.

"Well…I'm off. Love ya babe." Eric called cheerily, and slammed the door shut behind him. Alice rubbed her already red nose, and blinked. This was all she did all day. Ever since she had gotten married, this is all she did. She stared at her nightstand, and thought of all the possibilities her and Jasper could have had if they had slept together that night.

"Why don't I just go?" Alice suddenly said, sitting up. "I mean…Eric's cheating on me. He shouldn't give a shit!" Alice smiled widely, and got her suitcases out of the closet. She began singing a song…all about Jasper…his name was the only lyric needed.

***()()***

Alice walked into the ranch with her head held high. She had on black cowboy boots, and matching black cowboy hat. She smiled widely when she took in the sight of the cabins, and stables with various horses.

She dropped off her clothes on the porch, and knocked on Jasper's cabin door.

"What the hell?" she muttered when nobody answered. She sighed in annoyance, and sat on the porch steps to wait for him. She had to wait for more than 3 hours. Alice closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the rails.

When she woke up, it was dark, and Jasper was looking at her, smiling. "Hey darlin'." He said in his southern accent she had missed so much.

"Hi there." She said, stretching her legs.

"What are ya doin' down here?" he asked, standing up. "Shouldn't ya be with your husband?" he opened his door, and invited her in.

"He's cheating on me, Whitlock!" she exclaimed, and sat on the bed. "And he told me that he's going to be going on a business trip. But I know that he's cheating on me…I read the e-mails. And I saw the lipstick on his neck, and shirt collar." Alice moaned, lying down on the pillows.

"Sorry to hear, darlin'." Jasper said softly. He began to unbutton his flannel shirt by the window.

"But it's all good now, Jasper. He's gonna be gone for two weeks. I'm going to stay here the_ whole time_." Alice stood up, and took Jasper's hand.

"That…Alice…" he said, starting to frown.

"Don't." she whispered, and pulled him toward his bed. "I missed you." She said, and pulled his head to her lips. Their lips moved perfectly. Jasper was hesitant at first, and then got more into it. He put his arm around her waist; his other went to her hair.

"Jasper." She whispered, and ground her hips into his hard member. "Oh, Jasper." She whimpered when his hot lips moved to her neck.

"Are ya sure Alice?" he muttered, though at the rate he was going-it was clear he didn't care if she was sure or not.

"Yes." She breathed heavily, and began taking off her shirt. Jasper sat back while he took off her clothes, and worked on his pants. She lay there, naked on the bed before him.

Jasper hovered over her, and kissed her again. His large, rough hands roamed her body, squeezing in the right places. Alice moaned when his hands stopped in between her breasts. He gently tugged on her nipple, and rolled it between his fingers. "Jasper." She said tightly.

"Sh." He whispered, and moved his mouth down to the other. He ran his tongue around her nipple, never touching it. Alice put her hands behind his head, and moved his mouth to the desired area. He sucked gently, and with his free hand, moved down to her center.

She gasped when he gently put his index finger inside her. Slowly, he pushed the rest of his finger in. "Oh God, Jasper." She whispered, and threw her head back.

The blonde cowboy added a second finger, and began pumping his fingers in and out of her. Alice whimpered, and grabbed onto his hair with both hands tightly. Jasper moved down, and started to suck her bundle of nerves. The tiny girl moved her hips with his fingers until the cowboy gently held her down.

He pumped until she came, and lapped up her juices. When she panted, he sucked on his fingers-getting every last bit of her.

"Oh God, Jasper." She whispered, and sat up so she could kiss his chest. He moaned, and held her waist in his hands. "Thank you." She whispered, and sucked on his neck, one arm wrapped around his head. Jasper dug his dull fingernails into her exposed back when her free hand made it's way down his chest, past his stomach, and onto his dick.

"Alice." He said, sucking in a breath through his teeth.

"Let me do this, please Jasper." She said in a low voice, crouching down. She wrapped her mouth around him, and gently sucked. Jasper clenched his eyes shut, and let his breath out in a whoosh.

"Shit…Alice." He groaned, and put his fingers in her hair, almost instinctively. He moved her head so that she was going the speed he wanted. She pumped the rest of him with her hand where her mouth wouldn't reach. He tried to pull out before he came, but Alice stayed there, and allowed him to come into her mouth.

She pulled back, and swallowed his seed. "What the hell, Alice?" he questioned, but pulled her towards his lips anyway. They kissed, tongue's fighting for dominance.

Slowly, they lay down (still making out) facing each other. When the pair pulled away, they stared into each others eyes. Jasper gently stroked her cheek.

"This is wrong, ya know." He commented, tucking a stray lock of black hair behind her ear.

"I don't care, Jasper." She said stubbornly, and dug her face into his chest. "He makes me so…depressed, Whitlock. He's a white suburban kid from a dinky town in Washington. But he thinks he grew up on the streets. I mean…come on, dude! And he's cheating on me! I mean, the place he works doesn't even _go_ on business trips! I mean…really? When have you ever heard of an insurance broker going on a business trip? I mean-sure the exclusive ones, maybe. But not regular ones. Right? And I read the e-mails he sent to his hooker! I ha-" Jasper silenced her with his chapped lips. Alice's problems immediately melted away. Her shoulders relaxed, and her body pressed against Jasper's.

"It's okay Alice. I'd never cheat on you. And if I had to go on a business trip-yeah right-I'd take you with me. Because I can't stand staying away from you for even a minute. When you left…it killed me." Jasper admitted when they pulled back to breath.

"Really?" Alice's eyes lit up, and she bit her lip.

"Yes. Really, Alice. And I know that we haven't known each other for that long. But it's like I've known ya forever." He admitted.

"Hey Whitlock?" Alice muttered after they were quiet for a few seconds. Jasper hummed. "I think I might love you." She told him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah?" he asked, nodding slightly. Alice nodded with him.

"Yeah. I mean. What else would it be?" she asked, before kissing him again. Alice moved to lay on top of him, and put her fingers into his long, blonde hair. Jasper put his hands on her waist, and then moved down to her hips.

Alice lay her head down on his chest, and sighed deeply. "I love you, Whitlock." She whispered, and sat up. Jasper stayed silent, and pushed the flat of his hand on her ass. She ground her wet center onto his lower stomach. She lifted herself up, and moved to his once again hard member. She gently moved down to sit on his dick.

Once she was filled, Alice ran her finger nails on his chest. Jasper threw his head back, and moved his hands back to her hips once more.

She began to move. Jasper helped her by lifting her tiny frame-the work he did on the ranch helped, so to him, she barely weighed anything. He moved his hips with her, digging his fingers in her skin. Alice rubbed her clit, and bit her lip, whimpering.

"Oh God…Jasper. I'm gonna…I'm gonna-"

"I know, Alice. I know." Jasper interrupted her, and clenched his eyes shut.

Alice whimpered, and tried to hold her in her voice. She couldn't hold it, and screamed. Jasper yelled with her, and tightened his grip on her.

Alice rolled off of him, and lay on her side. "Holy shit, Whitlock. I really _do_ love you." She commented. Jasper smirked at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. That's great, Alice." He said awkwardly.

***()()***

"These strawberries are really good." Alice said, chewing on a large, juicy berry.

"Yeah." Jasper nodded, and sipped his coffee. Alice slowly put down the leaves, and sipped her own coffee.

"So…I was thinking that we could hang out today?" she said after she had swallowed.

"We did that yesterday." He said, and licked his bottom lip. "Besides I have some work to do today."

Alice looked at the bed sheets awkwardly, and sighed. "Well-what am I supposed to do, then?"

"I don't know." Jasper said, slightly annoyed. He got off the bed, and put his clothes on by the dresser. "I'll see ya later." He said, and walked right out, his hat in hand. Alice stared after him, frowning.

"Ugh!" she yelled through her teeth, annoyed. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" she asked. Alice got up, and put her clothes on. She nearly ran after him in her flip flops. Halfway to the stables (where she figured he would be) she slid out of them, and ran barefoot the rest of the way.

She opened the stables, and saw him shoveling horse crap. "Excuse me." She called. He turned and put the shovel against the door.

"What?" he asked, walking towards her. She glared at him, and stepped back.

"What the hell is your problem?" she frowned.

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked, leaning against the stall. Jasper raised his eyebrow, and took off his gloves.

"I'm talking about _you_!" she yelled. "I tell you I love you, and you're not saying _anything_. What's wrong?" she said, pursing her lips. Jasper looked at the ground, and opened his mouth to speak. He then shook his head, and put his gloves on again.

"I have to go back to work." He said, and turned around.

"Hey!" Alice yelled, and ran after him. She jumped up onto his back, and tried to hold him back. "Don't just walk away from me, you ass hat." She growled.

The blonde cowboy sighed in annoyance, and unhooked her arms. He turned around to face her. "Alright. What?" he said angrily.

"You say you can't stand being away from me. Then, when I tell you I love you-you don't say it back. And, okay-I can get it that you aren't ready to say it yet…but couldn't you at least say it? But why are you acting like you're annoyed with me all of a sudden? Hm? There's no reason to! I just…gosh. My home life sucks, and I thought you'd be the one to help me through them…" Alice paused for him to say something. Jasper was silent, though. "Guess not." She muttered, and turned back.

Back at the cabin, Alice packed her clothes angrily, slamming drawers, and doors, and shoving clothes into her bags. When she was done, she stomped to the gates, and loaded her things into her rental car. She slammed the trunk, and got into the driver's side, slamming that too. Alice turned the key, the engine began rumbling. "Fucking jerk." She said, her voice wavering. She reversed, and drove to the main street.

When she was halfway to the nearest town, she allowed tears to come to her eyes. She blinked them away. "I _will __**not**_ let him make me cry." She said angrily. Alice reached over, and turned on the radio.

"_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone." _

"Sorry Taylor-next!" she stopped at a red light, and changed it.

"_Every night in my dreams: I see you. I feel you._"

"Are you kidding me?" Alice groaned, and changed the station.

"_I. Hate. Everything about you."_

"Finally. A song that shows off my true feelings." She smiled, and turned up the song. She began to sing along with the lyrics, bobbing her head.

She pulled into the parking lot of the hotel in the nearest town, and put her head on the steering wheel. "Idiot." She hissed, shaking her head.

Alice opened the door, and went into the lobby. "Yeah. I need a room, dude." She said, slapping her hand on the desk.

***()()***

Sleepily, Alice put her bags in her bedroom. Threw, was more like it. After putting all her suitcases inside, she hopped onto the bed face first. "Idiot." She groaned into the pillow.

She was still burning on the inside about Jasper's...how he…well, he was being an idiot, is what matters! The short girl sat up on her knees, and sighed deeply. "Fucking idiot." She rolled her eyes, and got all her dirty clothes into her bag to take to the Laundromat.

Alice put her dirty clothes bag over her shoulder, and got some change she always had on hand from her drawer, sliding it in her pocket.

She stomped downstairs, and out the door. She continued on down the street. Out of nowhere, she started to get wet. Before she knew it, it was pouring rain. "SHIT!" she hissed, and began running in her pink flats. While she ran, she kept chanting: "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." By the time she stepped into the Laundromat, she was soaking wet. "God Dammit!" she hissed, wiping off her shirt cotton shirt to no avail.

The tiny girl threw her clothes into the washer, and loaded her change into the machine. Once it was up, and running, Alice went to the bathroom to try and dry off her clothes, at least the tiniest bit. She rubbed down her face with rough paper towels, tried to dry her short, black hair then dabbed her wet clothes to no avail. "Dammit!" she yelled, and stomped out to the machines again.

She sat on one of the chairs, and wished she had brought her laptop, or at least her BlackBerry. Alice crossed her arms, and sighed in annoyance.

An elderly woman with a huge pink umbrella shuffled in with a rolling basket of clothes. She nodded politely to Alice, and put her clothes in a free machine. The younger girl put her head back on the wall, and waited patiently.

"Mind if I sit here, darling?" Alice looked up, and saw the old woman smiling sweetly at her, pointing a veiny hand to the chair next to her.

"Um-no. Go ahead." She smiled, and sat up properly.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the old woman looked over, and smiled.

"Alice?" she said, frowning slightly. "Uh. My name is Alice Yorkie." The old lady smiled again, and got a far-away look in her eyes.

"My sister's name was Alice." She said. "She died last year." Alice touched her knee in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure you miss her." The old lady nodded. "What's your name?"

"Dorothy. Why are you all wet, dear?" she touched Alice's damp sleeve, and pulled.

"Wasn't exactly expecting the rain." To make her point, Alice looked out the window, and sighed at the still pouring rain.

"That's why I _always_ bring an umbrella with me. Never leave the house without one. You never know…what's the matter, Alice?"

"Um…nothing?" Alice crossed her arms again, and leaned back.

"There's _something_ wrong. I had 5 girls, and when there's 'nothing' wrong-then there's usually something wrong." Dorothy said, raising her eyebrow.

"You had…5 girls?" Alice said in shock.

"Yes, and 3 boys. Now don't change the subject, understand?"

"Sorry." Alice said guiltily.

"What's wrong, honey? Is it a boy?" Alice nodded, and looked at the floor. "Well, what in the world happened?" Dorothy asked, pulling up Alice's chin.

"I thought we were in love, Dorothy. And I told him, and the next week…he became distant. And when I confronted him about it, he didn't say anything back." Alice admitted.

"Ah…and how long have you been going out with this young man?"

"I'm not really 'going out' with him, per say."

"Oh. Well then, how long have you been fucking him?" Alice's eyes widened at the old woman's brash words. "Why do I get that look every time I say stuff like that?" Dorothy wondered aloud. "Anyway-how long have you 'known him'?" she fixed her language up.

"I met him in…June?"

"Okay. How did you meet him?"

"My friend took me to the ranch he works at."

"Where does he work?"

"Texas. Why are you asking all these questions anyway?"

"Alright. So he lives in Texas…and he works at a ranch. Interesting. We have a cowboy on our hands, then. Hot." Dorothy laughed, and slapped her knee. "And so…you fucked him, right?"

"Of course." She giggled slightly, and got up to change her clothes to the dryer.

"Alright, alright. Sounds good. So what's wrong, Miss Yorkie?"

"Um…_Mrs. Yorkie_." Alice said quietly. Dorothy's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"_Mrs. Yorkie_?" she exclaimed. "Well, Mrs. Yorkie. That's not good. Did you ever think that he didn't respond because you _are_ married?" Dorothy raised her brow, and gave Alice a pointed look.

"But…we had sex. And he said that he couldn't stand to be away from me." Alice whimpered, and sat back down.

"Well-Jesus, Alice. You are a good looking young lady. And you have that cute little face that guys love. Why do you _think_ he couldn't stand to be away from you? He liked you for your body, honey. I'm sorry. I really am. It seems that-"

"I didn't just like her for her body." A familiar southern accent said in the door. Alice gasped, and turned around to find Jasper, soaking wet.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked at the same time Jasper said, "I'm so sorry, little lady."

"Uh…you answer me first." Alice told him, pointing. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. And…have another chance with you."

"I don't think I can _give _you another chance, Jasper. I mean…you really hurt me."

"I know, Alice. Believe me, I know." Jasper stepped forward, Alice stepped back. "Please Alice."

"Let him explain, Alice." Dorothy chimed in. Alice looked back at Dorothy who was nodding in encouragement. Jasper smirked at the two ladies.

"Yes Alice, lemme explain." Alice opened her mouth. "I'll get ya a coffee?" he suggested.

Alice turned around to face Dorothy, who was nodding excitedly. "No." she shook her head. "I will _not_ let you get me a coffee. We can talk right here." Dorothy gave an audible sigh of annoyance, and clapped her hands in annoyance.

"Alright. Do ya mean _right here_, right here? Or do ya wanna go outside?"

"Right here." She pointed to the ground with each word she said. Jasper pursed his lips, and paused.

"Okay. Let's talk." He said, sitting down on one of the free chairs. Alice sat down next to him, and put her leg over her knee. "Listen…" he took a deep breath, and ran his hands over his face. "Um…the whole…when you…" he licked his lips, and sighed again. "This is the deal: when you said you loved me, it freaked me out, I suppose. I've been single all my adult life, Alice. I ain't used to people saying they love me, understand? My ma and dad died when I started working. Nobody told me they loved me since. It _scared_ me. Because the last time someone told me that, they died. I don't want _you_ to die too, Alice." Jasper pursed his lips. Alice knit her eyebrows together. "But." He stated, putting his hands up. "I thought about it on the way here, and thought: I do love you, Alice." Alice's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"What?" she said whispered.

"He said he loves ya!" Dorothy yelled, obviously eavesdropping on their quiet conversation.

"Thank you, Dorothy!" Alice laughed, and turned back to Jasper. "For...for real?" Jasper nodded.

"Trust me." He said, smiling sweetly at her. "And…you're body and face ain't that bad, either." Alice giggled, and moved in to kiss him.

"Go home and give 'im a blow job, sweetie!" Dorothy laughed. Alice snapped around with wide eyes. Dorothy was looking straight ahead, smiling when she turned around though.

"You don't have to do that." Jasper whispered in her ear. Alice nodded, and smiled at him. She moved in, and gently touched their lips together.

"Woo-hoo!" Dorothy said, pumping her fist in the air.

"I have some clothes in the dryer right now, but afterwards we can go to my apartment, and wait for Eric to come home. He should be home later." Alice said, pulling back.

"Okay. That's fine." Jasper smiled, and leaned back in his chair with his arm around her shoulders. "So…how have you been?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I've been perfectly fine, young man. So nice to meet you. I'm Dorothy Geisel." Dorothy reached over, and put her hand out for Jasper to shake.

"Uh…nice to meet ya, ma'am. Jasper Whitlock." The blonde said awkwardly, putting his hand in Dorothy's.

"Oh, you're a southern boy! My dear Ralph was from the south. Of course-he did die 4 years ago. He was from Louisiana." Dorothy reminisced.

"Well, my parents are from Louisiana, but I was born and raised in Texas." Alice looked over at him with a small smile. Jasper noticed, and looked at her. "What?" he asked, touching his teeth to make sure he didn't have anything in them.

"Nothing, really. I'm just…happy." Alice giggled, and pulled his head down so she could kiss him again. Their lips moved together, knowing each other's moves already. "I love you." She said cutely.

"I love you too." He said softly, kissing her cheek.

"Aw. I remember when Ralph and I were like that." Dorothy smiled, her eyes soft. "So cute. Now you too, go on and keep doing what you're doing." The old woman winked obviously, and turned away, getting a magazine out of her purse.

"Do you know her?" Jasper asked quietly. Alice shrugged, putting her hands up.

"I just met her today. Is it still raining?" she looked out the window at the wet, yet not raining street.

"I love you, Alice. But...what about your husband?" Jasper asked, pursing his lips.

"Um…I guess…I don't know. I was just gonna tell him, I suppose. I don't love him, though. I was thinking that…I was thinking about just divorcing him. And then we can be together with a clean slate." Alice shrugged.

"Are you sure _he'll_ be okay, though?" Jasper asked, raising his brow.

"Um…he's cheating on me. I don't think he would care." Alice said, shaking her head, and shrugging in defeat.

"I'm sorry to hear." Jasper told her, though she couldn't hear because the buzzer for her dryer was going off.

***()()***

"And this is…home, I guess." Alice opened her door, and walked in with Jasper's hand woven with hers.

"What the fuck, A-dawg?" Eric said, coming out of their bedroom with only his boxers. His small, yet still there, gut. "Who the hell is _this_? And why in the _fuck_ are you holding his hand?" Eric asked, frowning. Alice pursed her lips, and stepped forward, sliding her hand out of Jasper's grip.

"Eric…" she said. Eric grabbed her upper arm, and pulled her. "OW!"

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?" he snapped, shaking her. Jasper ran forward, and swung his fist out to Eric's jaw. Eric fell to the floor, and Jasper kneeled over him, punching him repeatedly.

"Don't you fucking touch her like that, ass hole!" Jasper yelled, getting back up. Alice saw him glaring at the now bloody man on the floor. He had fire in his eyes, his nostrils were flared, his jaw was taut, and his lips were pursed.

"Jasper. I'm alright, really."

"No Alice. It's not alright. Firstly, you're a lady. And you don't touch a lady like that. Secondly, this ass hole made me mad the second he walked through the door!" Jasper growled.

"Jasper…please, calm down." Alice pleaded, stepping in front of him. She touched his face. "I'm okay. You don't have to protect me."

"How long has shit like this gone on?"

"It's _never_ gone on. It's okay, Jasper. I'm fine. Promise." Alice pursed her lips, and pulled Jasper's face so she could see his eyes. "Are _you_ okay?" she said, concerned.

"I'm fine." He panted, kissing her lips. "Get up, dumbass." Jasper said, kicking Eric in the foot. Eric looked up, and got up at once, scrambling to sit on the couch like he was told-terrified of Jasper. "Okay-now tell him, Alice." Jasper stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hooking his arms by his wrists.

"Tell me what?" Eric said, his voice at least an octave higher.

"I'm leaving you. I never loved you Eric. I love Jasper. You and I met just a little over a year ago. That's way too soon. I only felt sorry for you. I feel bad, but at the same time, I just wanna get out so _I'm_ happy." Alice said in a rush.

"Oh…" Eric said, looking down.

"Go get your stuff, Alice. And we'll go to my hotel room." Jasper said, touching her butt.

"Okay. I really _do_ feel bad, Eric." Alice said before going to their room. She leaned down, and kissed the top of his head. "Bye." She pursed her lips, and took Jasper's hand to get her stuff. Jasper glared at him while he passed, his nostrils flared. "I feel so bad." She whispered when she closed the door. "But I'm so happy that I can be with you now." Alice smiled nonetheless, and hugged Jasper.

"I do love ya Alice. And I'd do anything to protect you." Jasper said, his hands on her waist.

"Thank you, Jasper. And I love you too." She smiled, and kissed his lips softly. Jasper kept the kiss going, adding his tongue to the mix. His hands slowly moved down to her hips, and then grabbed her ass. Alice's eyes opened, and they pulled away, panting. "Let's get to that hotel room, huh?" she panted, laughing slightly.

**A/N: Oh dear, so throughout a whole shit-load of distractions, it finally got done :) After literally…**_**months**_** of writing it. And almost a year of having the idea in the first place. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! **


End file.
